Catwalk & Symmetry
by Lady-Zukaku
Summary: Soul Evans: Popular male-model. D.T. Kid: Highly skilled seamstress. When they meet and work together things get hot. A One-shot love story of an AU SoulXKid with suggested CroMa. Contains Yaoi aka boyXboy. DONT LIKE, DONT READ! Please READ and REVIEW.


Catwalk & Symmetry

One-shot , AU

A/N: Hey! I figured I'd get back into writing after embracing my sportiness so I wanted to try something new . I have recently fallen in love with Soul/Kid and so I've decided to give it a go. Sorry if there is any OOCness Shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own or take any claim to the Soul Eater characters included in this story. They are all property of Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

Soul

* * *

Just another day. I dragged myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I turned the knob for the hot t water and waited for it to heat up. When it was just the right temperature, I stripped down and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt amazing on my stiff muscles. I submerged myself in the water and the fast droplets soon drenched me snowy hair. I ran my fingers through it and reached for my shampoo. After applying the product, I gently massaged my scalp as the instructions on the bottle said to do.

When I stepped out of the shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped around my waist. I shook any extra drop of water from my hair and let it air dry. I went back to my room with my toothbrush in my mouth. I searched my drawers for an outfit, settling with black pants and an orange shirt. I went back to the bathroom to finish brushing my teeth and when I was sure they were sparkling white, I rinsed the brush and dropped it in the cup.

After dressing, I made my way to the kitchen for quick bite. I had lightly toasted, buttered white bread and a cup of cranberry-apple juice. I dropped the dishes into the sink and crossed the living room to knock on the door of my roommate.I tapped it three times and waited. It creaked open slowly and out stepped Maka in a hoodie and pants. Before I could utter a word she put one finger to her lips and nodded towards her bed. I peaked inside and saw Crona sound asleep. She gently shut the door and brought me back into the kitchen. She pulled out a pad and pen and began writing in her neat loops. Most likely a note for Crona. When she was done, I grabbed my jacket and she grabbed her bag. We exited the apartment and walked down to the underground garage. I pulled keys out of my pocket and stuck them in the ignition. I waited for Maka to get on and then pulled out of the space, rode up the ramp, and onto the street.

The ride to the studio was fairly quick and it was a good day to be on such an open vehicle. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Somehow I felt bad for having to be inside all day. I went to my desk and dropped my jacket over the back of my chair. All the hustle and bustle around me threw off my mellowed feeling and I fell into the loop of my profession. I spoke to all of the three people in charge and their secretaries in order to gauge my specific role in this event.

I was led to the T.R- or Trying room to be fitted for my respective outfits. When the seamstress walked in I was surprised to find them a male. He was thin with shoulder length black hair that had three white lines go halfway around his head. Dressed in black pants and a jacket, a skull where a bow tie might be; he smiled at me, gave me a once over, and tried to suppress a frown. I heard him mumble under his breath, "Damn asymmetrical..." I watched as he stepped towards the rack of clothing and handed me an outfit. I hastily changed and stepped onto the platform in front of the three angled mirrors.

The guy walked up to me and examined my appearance. He made eye contact with me and questioned, monotonously. "Does it feel snug or too loose anywhere?" I shook my head. It was a perfect fit. I checked myself in the mirrors. A black pinstriped suit with a red silk tie and black loafers. I looked damn good and as if this guy read my mind he said with more enthusiasm, "This suits you perfectly despite it being symmetrical and you not." He gave me a small smile. "I'm D.T. Kid. You can just call me Kid. Please forgive me for earlier as your asymmetry disgusted me at first look. However, as long as you're adorned by symmetrical clothes, I'm sure we can continue to work together." Definitely thrown for a loop, I had to wait for all that he said to register in my mind.

"Soul Evans. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Did you make this suit?" I responded to his introduction. He nodded proudly and I smiled. "You're very skilled. I look forward to working with you more often." A rosy blush spread across his face and he gave a nod of acknowledgment. The rest of the fitting was spent with my other three outfits that were not made by Kid which, consequently, less magnificent. Which he fixed to better fit and suit my appearance. "You're better than any seamstress or tailor I've ever had." This compliment caused that rosy shade to return to his cheeks. He mumbled a thank you and then glided t the table against the wall. He began scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

I changed back into my regular clothes and sat on the edge of the platform. I examined Kid's back side and began to wonder why, with such good looks, did he not seek to be in my position. I voiced this. "Say, Kid. How come you've decided to work behind the scenes instead of out in the light like me?" He turned to me without a second thought and gave me his reason.

"Because I , like you, am asymmetric scum that does not deserve the light. However, though we're both asymmetrical you flaw seems to create a great image when put together with the perfection of symmetric clothes." Another moment for my mind to register his words.

When I put his words into terms I could easily grasp, I had an immediate response. "But you're positively gorgeous, symmetric or not." His cheeks turned red this time. He picked up the papers he had been writing on and shuffled from the room leaving me in there alone. I stepped to see Maka waiting there for me.

"And just what did you do to Kid?" She questioned in borderline aggravation.

"Nothing . As a matter of fact all I did was compliment him." I told her. She barely believed me, i could tell, but dropped the subject anyway.

"Well whatever, you're free until about 6 pm. We start at 8 pm. Tell Kid the same." She informed and instructed me.

I moved about the studio in search of Kid's desk which I found on the complete opposite side of the building. I told him exactly what Maka told me with something extra. "Would you like to accompany me to a cafe?" The male blushed and nodded brushing any stray thread from his clothes and following me out. I started my motorcycle ad waited for him to get on, which he did very slowly. During the ride, Kid gripped me rather tightly but despite that his hand slipped. When he reached to regain his grip, his hand grabbed something it shouldn't have then instantly moved away. I was pretty turned on because me and chicks don't exactly do the horizontal tango so well. So on impulse, instead of going to a cafe, I brought him home.

We climbed off my motorcycle and trekked the stairs to the apartment. I opened the door and walked through the threshold, finding Crona unceremoniously laid on the couch. I tapped lightly on the lithe body that shook so easily. The pink haired boy silently stood , went to Maka's room, came out with his bag, and left. The thin boy didn't even make any eye-contact.

Kid just stood as I sat out on the couch. His look was flustered and confused. My heart flipped over in my chest when he sat next me. He eyed his knees, twiddling his thumbs. It was obvious he was searching for the right thing to say without embarrassing himself. The air around him warm and undeniably sweet. He found the best thing he could come up with. "So, I am really sorry about...um...groping you." He stared at his knees still and I laughed warmly,truly amused at the shyness he emitted while saying such a perverted term. But when he turned to me, his eyes were wide and the blush turned his cheeks bright red.

* * *

Kid

* * *

When he laughed at my apology, I didn't know whether to feel insulted or relieved. I mean to any normal person getting groped isn't something to laugh about, is it? Or maybe it's just me? What a weird stranger. The snowy haired man in front of me looked at me with his bloody eyes and smiled. I saw that they were like a sharks, pointy and ready to tear off skin. Somehow I found them...attractive. They're perfectly symmetrical, equilateral, triangular prisms. Such beauty within such a disgraceful form. It was difficult not to ask my question, so I did. "Why is that funny?" The smile only faltered for an instant. His eyes twinkled a little and I had hoped nothing bad would happen.

"Is it not strange that someone would say something so perverted in such shyness? I simply found it amusing. Did I hurt your feelings?" He admitted casually. It was something I had to wonder about. What a weird stranger. "Sorry for not bringing you to a cafe like I said I would. Are you hungry?" I began to shake my head in response but before I could finish the gesture, my stomach grumbled. His eyes flickered brightly as if he was trying to light his way into my mind. "What would you like?" He was being so generous, I didn't want to ask for something too complex. I searched my mental menu for something but as if he was reading my mind, "Ask me for anything." I blinked. I don't really have a favorite food so I didn't know what to ask for.

"Just make what you like." It came out more standoff-ish than I would have liked. Soul walked to the kitchen and threw on a waist-apron. I watched his back side. I didn't notice when I was tailoring the clothes from before but for a guy, he's got all the curves in the right place and the muscle tone is slight but still visible. Positively...sexy. I had to pull my mind out of the gutter, think of something to start a conversation. "So do you live here with that boy from before?" It was the only thing I could think of. The white hair shuffled and I could only guess that he was shaking his head.

"You know Maka from the DD*?" I gave a simple 'hn' to answer without cutting in. "That's her boyfriend. He stays over all the time. Real quiet guy except when she's around, ya' know?" He told me. About the story that really got my attention, he lives here with Maka. Why don't they go out instead? What a weird stranger. I felt obligated to ask.

"Isn't that awkward?"

"Not awkward, so much as annoying when they're in there getting it on." He chuckled and turned around to reach into a cabinet for something. "Mind getting the plates and forks?" A polite way of asking for help, I walked to a shelf and grabbed two plates. I assumed the drawer below the shelf held the silverware. This proved to be true, I pulled out two forks as well and set them on the table.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I immediately wanted to take it back because it was such a personal question. He turned around with the skillet and tilted it over the plate. He looked troubled, almost embarrassed. What a turn of the tables. Beef Yasaiitame.

"No." I waited for him to fill his plate and then mine. I passed him a fork as he put the skillet back on the stove. Taking our seats at the table I mumbled a thanks for the food. "Me and girlfriends... They'd always be hoes or some slut that worked corners. So I just...stopped dating girls." The sharing of such bad experiences almost sickened me. I began to feel sympath-

Wait.

He said 'So I just stopped dating girls'.

'...stopped dating girls'.

'...stopped dating _**girls**_'.

I could only assume that such a statement meant that the snowy haired, red-eyed, asymmetrical guy in front of me...is gay.

I continued eating my meal as if I hadn't just realized a rather personal fact about this stranger. I wonder if he meant to reveal himself to me. Or most likely, it was just an accident. He didn't seem to realize that he did it. Or maybe he meant it to be that way. I'm not a mind reader, but I'd sure like to be at this instant. Before I could stop my mouth from opening or letting any sound out, the words were already leaking from my mouth. "So, are you...gay, then?" I wanted to punch myself. Crawl under a table and hide for a long time. Soul dropped his fork to the plate with a loud clang of glass against metal. His eyes were wide for a moment but then slimmed and a grin exposed the left half of his teeth.

"Good question." In a few measly seconds, he had rounded the edge of the table and had his lips pressed against mine. I felt...warm and I drowned in it. He pulled away and I grabbed hold of his upper arm. I had no idea what came over me. He seemed relatively shocked that I did so. "Maybe you are too..." He leaned in for another kiss. This one had more pressure and the room was flooded with heat. Soul pulled me up from the chair and I opened my mouth to let out a gasp. His tongue soon slipped inside and began to explore mouth. I melted into it and my tongue began to twist with his. We slowly and unsteadily made our way to his room and capsized onto his bed.

* * *

Soul

* * *

We had made the journey to my room and fallen on the bed faster than my mind could realize. Only separating our lips for gasps of air. Kid was elegantly laid beneath me, face red, breathing heavily. I went on to remove his clothing which was becoming considerably more annoying and useless. When his chest was bare, I ran my hands over his body and it was so hot. His breaths slowed and I watched as his chest moved up and down.

I moved to get rid of my own clothes. I stood there, stark naked in front of this man that I just met. My heart pounded against my ribs. I brought my mouth down to kiss and nip at the collarbone that was so defined underneath his skin. He moaned quietly and closed his eyes as I left a trail of kisses to his waist where I gently removed his pants and boxers all in one go. The thin and lithe body under me was flushed pink and sweet looking. When my kisses went lower I'd assume his mind had finally caught up. His hands moved to try and pull my face back up. His tone was soft and embarrassed despite his eyes being soaked in lust "S-Soul...where are you kissing at?" The question had such an obvious answer. I chuckled and left a short smooch on his lips.

I brought my head to Kid's erection. I ran my fingertips over the head and gave the organ a light squeeze. A loud moan escaped my partner. I had made my own conclusion. "A virgin?" I didn't mean for it to sound like teasing. I took his cock into my mouth and licked and sucked at it. I dragged my tongue over the length of the appendage. I gave the tip a quick smooch and then bobbed my head over the now dripping appendage. It was almost strange to hear Kid's voice so loud.

"Ah! No, Soul...I-I'm ah!" I chuckled over the dick in my mouth.

"Just do it then." I said never letting the organ leave my mouth.

I guess the vibrations were too much for him. The semen warmed my throat and lined mat my lips. I licked them felling a grin cross my face.

"Ah! Why d-did you...?" The mumbled question was left unfinished. I was totally erect and couldn't stand the gentleness required for virgins. I drenched my finger in saliva.

"Turn over for me, babe." I mumbled. His cheeks fiery red, he did as I asked. My mind was clouding over as I slipped one finger into his entrance.

"Ah! W-wait, noooo..." I heard him complain. I'm sure it was uncomfortable but I couldn't stop at that point. I slowly pulled my finger in and out of his body until I felt he was stretched enough for two, then three fingers. "Ah! Ssssoooouul, more~~." By then I was through with being patient. I pulled my fingers out and Kid whimpered. I flipped him to lay on his back. His eyes were glazed. I took a deep breath and held it until I thrust myself all the way in at once.

* * *

Kid

* * *

I couldn't help but scream. It was my first time and he had the nerve to just go all the way in on the first try. "Ah! NO! It's...too...big, pull out! Pull out!" All I received in response was a mumbled 'sorry'. He at least held back long enough to let me adjust. "Move." After the approximate 3-6 minute wait after entering, I'm sure Soul had been plenty ready. He started out slow and easy but as time went on he became faster and harder. It was so good I thought I would melt into the sheets. I wrapped my hands around his back and my legs around his waist. When his thrust met mine there was this huge sensation and I could see black spots everywhere. "Shit! Right there! Again.." He pulled out and readjusted. He rammed his dick into me and I clawed at his back in ecstasy.

We continued like this some minutes that seemed like forever. Soul was so obviously enjoying himself, leading me to admit that this felt extremely amazing. I could hear mumbles of dirty things and incoherent groans. "You're so tight...damn." I was told by the one who was inside me. Finally realizing such a thing got me extremely flustered and I saw Soul look at me devilishly. "So you are a dick-lover, ne? You like having my dick inside you and you like having me fuck you." He chuckled at the extremely embarrassing, almost insulting, things he said. "Tell me what you want." He chuckled at me again. I shook my head. That would be too much. But I guess he wasn't going to let the opportunity slip past. He stopped moving.

"Why?! Why did you stop?!" An obvious answer, but I asked anyway. There was that devilish grin again.

" . .Want." The grin grew bigger and covered most of his face. I gulped and took a deep, deep breath. I let the lust flood my eyes and my need cloud my mind.

"Soul. Soul I want your dick. I want you big, hot, cock to go inside of me and I want you to fuck me until the bed breaks." I begged. You could almost hear the lust, see the perverse thoughts travel in my eyes. Soul began pounding into me again, hard and fast into that sweet spot. He suckled on my neck and I couldn't stop crying out in pleasure. I felt a huge bursting sensation. "I-I'm gonna cum again!

"M-me too..." My partner groaned in my ear. After a few more thrusts I came over my chest. Soul came inside of me a few moments later. Then to both of our surprise, his phone made a horrible noise. He climbed off of me and the bed tor retrieve his phone. "We've got fifteen minutes to get back before we gotta start." He went to what I assumed was the bathroom and cleaned up. I just checked a few drawers from his nightstand and pulled some tissues out to wipe myself down. I returned my clothes to their place, neatly on my body. Soul walked out naked and drying himself off with a towel. He had quickly replaced his clothes in a sloppy manner that I didn't care for.

I followed him out of the apartment and back to his motorcycle. We rode quietly, but I was way embarrassed. I wondered if that was only something he did so he could relieve sexual frustration. I tried not to think about it.

Two hours later and the show had begun. There were several handsome guys that I didn't know walking down the long stage set for them. I wasn't paying too much attention because none of the designs were very great, not even very good. But come the middle of the show I saw Soul walk his laps in the three outfits that I had to fix for him. I was disappointed to see that he chose not to wear the one that I had personally designed. But before I could get mad about it, the finale began, sparks shot from the sides of the walkway and down in one neat, single file line were all the handsome nobodies from before. The last person to go down the stage was Soul...in my pin-striped suit. When he stopped at the end of the catwalk he looked over the crowd, laid his eyes on me and smirked. He winked at me as he returned to his place at the center of the big stage.

When the show ended and everyone had begun to leave the studio I walked to my desk to grab my things. I had full intentions of going home but I guess that wasn't meant to be. Soul walked up to me in that suit. My eyes wondered over his body. "Hey, Kid. Wanna go to dinner or something? I'd like to have our first date already." His smile was almost sickeningly sweet and I could barely believe my ears.

"What you mean..? We're d-dating...?" I stuttered. His face dawned a look of confusion. But then he gave a slight laugh.

"A'course we are, ya' weirdo. I like you." He said planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and escorted me to dinner.

* * *

End

* * *

A/N: Was this good? Personally I liked it!~~Just a simple one-shot. Did it make sense? I hope it was good enough for you guys. Please tell me if I portrayed them well. Tell me what you think! Please **review!**

Thanks ~~ _Lady Z_


End file.
